


Loud and Painful

by Dumbassv2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, IT'S AS BAD AS IT SOUNDS, Please Don't Kill Me, SO. SO. OOC., Self-Harm, Short, Short One Shot, So OOC, about to start writing but let's seeeeeeee, i'll write somewhere if it's as bad as it sound but like, ooOHHH OKAY I JUST FINISHED AND YUP, probably like, rated t because it's . tiny 7 year olds should not be reading my gus angst, self-harm ideation, short fic, thanks !, u know the alarm demon thing??, u know?, yeah its That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: SO. You know the??? The alarm demon??????? The one Gus has? Yeah. Uh. Painthis isn't like a vent fic but I'd recommend you to not read it unless u want tons of angst that I'm pretty sure is OOC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Loud and Painful

**Author's Note:**

> ...,,,,still working on the gus angst fic that I keep mentioning,,, it's a lot tamer than this fic actually ! I think,,, yeah, it's way tamer than this
> 
> ALSOALSO i am actually !! 13 !!! which is just like 1 year older than gus so it's not super weird for me to throw this much angst onto the boy i think!!!

Gus sat in front of his desk. He looked up at the clock, it's almost time. Dad's not home either, meaning he just needs to make sure he doesn't disturb his neighbors.

Then, the demon awoke.

It dug it's teeth into Gus' arm, with a loud blaring noise filling up the room. Sometimes he wishes he could just turn the noise off and still have this bite him. It hurt, but he's gotten very used to it by now. Sometimes he waits a bit to poke it's eyes, just to see how far he can take it without becoming too obvious that he's purposefully keeping it on.

Gus likes it when he's home alone when the alarm goes off. He can try to drown out the noise while just waiting, _hoping_ that it'll get too much. He always gets a bit chicken whenever he sees blood. Hm- oh! Being a bit chicken is something said by humans! Luz taught Gus that one! Sometimes he still can't believe he's friends with a real human. He's lucky enough to have friends in general, honestly.

He could handle this pretty well, actually. He wasn't even shaking, and it's been what, 15 seconds? By now, the little demon's teeth have been getting a bit blunt because of how much it's been used, but, hey! It still does a good amount of work when it actually makes a cut. It's been getting a bit easier to do now due to the scabs he's left unhealed. He doesn't really know when his dad's coming back home, does he?

It's fine, he locked his door and if worst comes to worst, he can just draw a circle in the air... and poof! It doesn't look like he's bleeding at all!

...

Sometimes Gus wonders what's wrong with him. He's usually a happy guy, but when he's alone? All that personality just fades away, and all that's left is a sad boy. He doesn't like being alone. He likes the idea of it! He likes the idea of being peaceful and listening to music while watching a movie on his own! But it's not as fun in real life as it is in theory. It's not fun at all, actually.

The biting is getting a bit... annoying. It doesn't feel nice anymore. Maybe that's because he started thinking bad thoughts like that. Stop thinking bad thoughts, Gus.

He poked the demon's eye. He didn't bother to look at his arm, he knew there was _some_ injury. But that's okay, that spot's already pretty scarred, so what's the harm in another?

He draws a circle in the air, a bandage wrapping around his arm right after. He'll check if there's any blood on the floor soon, but right now, he's getting a bit tired. Or maybe he's just lonely. He should text Willow soon, that should boost his mood. Maybe he should've done that from the start? No, no, that'd be a bother. It makes more sense to call someone later on instead of earlier on, just in case they're doing something!

Hm... they could be doing something later on, too... oh well! He'll see if he's in the mood to text someone after he checks for blood. Unless his dad's coming home soon, that means it'll be a while from now.


End file.
